1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a damper mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a damper mechanism that damps rotational vibration.
2. Background Information
Various devices are included in the drive system of a vehicle in order to transmit power generated by the engine. Examples of such devices include clutch devices and flywheel assemblies. These devices make use of a damper mechanism for the purpose of damping rotational vibration (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H7-208547 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H9-242825).
This type of damper mechanism has springs or other such elastic members. Rotational vibration is absorbed or damped by the elastic members.
However, while the damper mechanism is operating, the elastic members repeatedly expand and contract on the positive and negative side of the torsional characteristics, so the expansion and contraction frequency of the elastic members is high, and this can lead to impaired durability in the damper mechanism.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved damper mechanism. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.